civilwarwikiaorg-20200214-history
James Speed
| birth_place=Jefferson County, Kentucky, U.S. | death_date= | death_place=Louisville, Kentucky, U.S. | party=Whig, Republican | spouse=Jane Cochran Speed | alma_mater=St. Joseph's College Transylvania University | profession=Lawyer, Professor, Politician | branch=Louisville Home Guard | battles=American Civil War}} James Speed (March 11, 1812 – June 25, 1887) was an American lawyer, politician and professor. Speed was born in Jefferson County, Kentucky, to Judge John Speed and his second wife Lucy Gilmer Fry. He graduated from St. Joseph's College in Bardstown, Kentucky, studied law at Transylvania University and was admitted to the bar at Louisville, in 1833. He joined the Whig Party and became a strong opponent of slavery. Representative In 1847 Speed was elected to the Kentucky House of Representatives. At this early point in his career, Speed was already agitating for the emancipation of American slaves. Because of these views, his candidacy for becoming a delegate to the 1849 Kentucky Constitutional Convention was rejected. From 1851 to 1854, Speed served on the Louisville Board of Aldermen, including two years as its president. He taught as a professor in the Law Department of the University of Louisville from 1856 to 1858, and would later return to teach from 1872 to 1879. Civil War era As the coming Civil War was increasing in likelihood, Speed worked to keep Kentucky in the Union. He also became a commander of the Louisville Home Guard. Elected to the Kentucky Senate in 1861 he became the leader of the pro-Union forces. In 1862 he controversially introduced a bill to "confiscate the property" of those supporting the Confederacy in Kentucky. In December 1864, President Abraham Lincoln appointed Speed Attorney General of the United States. After the assassination of Lincoln he became associated with the Radical Republicans and advocated the vote for male African Americans. Disillusioned with the increasingly conservative policies of President Andrew Johnson, Speed resigned from the Cabinet in July 1866 and resumed the practice of law. in Louisville, Kentucky]] After representation Speed's radical views were unpopular in Kentucky and his attempt to be elected to the Senate in 1867 ended in failure. In 1868, Speed was a candidate for the Republican nomination for Vice President of the United States but lost it to Schuyler Colfax. Speed was a delegate to the National Union Convention in Philadelphia in 1866 and served as president of the Convention. He was a candidate for U.S. Representative from Kentucky's 5th District in 1870, and was a delegate to Republican National Convention from Kentucky in 1872. He died in Louisville in 1887, and is interred at Cave Hill Cemetery in that city. He was the father of James Breckenridge Speed and brother of Joshua Fry Speed, as well as a distant descendant of the English cartographer John Speed. References # Further reading * See also *Farmington Historic Plantation *List of people from Louisville, Kentucky *Louisville in the American Civil War External links * Mr. Lincoln's White House: James Speed Biography * "Joshua and James Speed" — Article by Civil War historian/author Bryan S. Bush * Category:1812 births Category:1887 deaths Category:American abolitionists Category:Kentucky State Senators Category:Louisville, Kentucky in the American Civil War Category:Members of the Kentucky House of Representatives Category:People from Louisville, Kentucky Category:People of Kentucky in the American Civil War Category:Union political leaders Category:United States Attorneys General Category:University of Louisville faculty Category:Transylvania University alumni Category:Kentucky lawyers Category:Burials at Cave Hill Cemetery de:James Speed fr:James Speed it:James Speed nl:James Speed ja:ジェイムズ・スピード sv:James Speed